User blog:Sclera1/Captain Teague
Captain Teague is a character who appeared in Walt Disney Picture's 2007 film, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End. He is the father of Captain Jack Sparrow and is played by Keith Richards of The Rolling Stones. Teague was originally to be called Grant Sparrow. He was also formerly the pirate lord of Madagascar, before he became keeper of the code. Fictional biography ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Captain Edward Teague was married to Eliza Sparrow. Together they got Jack. Teague was once the most feared pirate in the world and as such receives respect and fear from all of the pirates in the Brethren Court. At one point Teague was the Pirate Lord of Madagascar but later resigned to become the Keeper of the Pirate Code, the "Pirata Codex", which he keeps with him at Shipwreck Cove. He firmly believes that the pirate code is law and will kill anyone who claims otherwise, which happens in the film when, at the Brethren Court, the first mate of the Pirate Lord of India says to "Hang the code" (colloquially saying to "Ignore" the code). Teague immediately guns him down. Despite his gruff demeanor, he does have a sense of humor as well as musical skill, and he does seem to be fond of his son, calling him "Jackie". During a conversation with Jack, who asks about his mother, Teague shows him a shrunken head. Jack then comments,"She looks great!". Jack references the fact that Teague has "seen it all, done it all", hinting that Teague has experienced a great deal during his pirating career. Likewise, his crew seems to be made up of older pirates. It is possible that Teague was at one of the three previous meetings of the Brethren Court (he seems to have an awareness of how the meetings go), or has fought in a battle or war of the like that the current Brethren face. He also seems to have a knowledge of immortality as he warns his son "It's not just about living forever, Jackie, the trick is living with yourself forever." He may be lonely as he spends his time at Shipwreck Cove and it appears his wife died at some point in the past, possibly killed by Amazonians or Melanesians who shrunk her head, which he carries with him everywhere. It is clear that his relationship with his son is strained due to Jack's hesitation when Barbossa calls for Teague. Captain Teague seems to be the new master of the jailhouse dog that (in The Curse of the Black Pearl and Dead Man's Chest) was last seen on Pelegosto Island about to be devoured by the natives. Teague explains the dog's apparent escape to Pintel and Ragetti by merely shrugging his shoulders and commenting, "Sea turtles, mate" mirroring to how his son Jack lies about his escape of Rumrunners Isle where he was marooned and of which he was 'Governor' by Barbossa. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' After Jack Sparrow escaped from the St James's Palace, he was chased through the streets of London by the Royal Guard. Just as one of the soldiers aimed his musket at Jack, he was shot in the back by Teague. Later, inside the Captain's Daughter pub, Teague gave Jack much information about the Fountain of Youth. When Jack asked him, "Have you ever been there?", Teague sarcastically replied, "Does this face look like it's been to the Fountain of Youth?". Tie-ins Outside films, Captain Teague appears in the following novels: Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father, Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters, and Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom. He is the Pirate Lord of Madagascar and the Keeper of the Code. Although he mainly lives at Shipwreck Cove, at one point he relocated to Libertalia. He was a rough father to Jack Sparrow, but had his respect nonetheless. References External links * Teague at the [http://pirates.wikia.com/ Pirates of the Caribbean wiki] Category:Fictional pirates Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Fictional captains Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2007 it:Personaggi minori dei Pirati dei Caraibi nl:Kapitein Teague pt:Captain Teague Sparrow Category:Blog posts